Goodbye
by JinxedMemories
Summary: Axel. A NEET. For the first time in forever... He goes outside. Roxas. A kind cheerful boy. Axel's number one... In more ways than one. Akuroku. Angst-ish? Based off the Kagerou Project (slightly) Sorry for the (really) bad summary.


JinxedMemories Here!

Hey. I've recently been feeling a bit down and I don't really have anyone to turn to - mostly because I don't want others to know because they'll worry and I'll start worrying that I've distracted them from more important problems of other people and my problems aren't that much of a deal after all others have ACTUAL problems unlike me who just has petty 'I don't wanna do this I feel sick and I'm so sad over things you don't know about that i don't even know about' so I'm sorta just a bit upset. Don't you tell me 'a problem is a problem so you can't measure the importance!' Because I have a friend, who will remain nameless, who has emotional issues and things and I prioritize her problems above mine. But yeah. So I wrote this.

IF YOU READ MY STORY: Don't Fall In Love! I'm so so so so so so so sorry! I've haven't updated for ages and I just *derp*... I've been distracted mostly with the above stuff and I lost my USB stick until like yesterday- it was at school - so I'm sorryyyyyyyy! Please forgive me!

It's partially based off Kagepro - if you don't know what it is GO FIND OUT LISTEN TO THE SONGS AND WATCH MEKAKU CITY ACTORS - but it has a happy end (sort of).

Factoid - I'M GOING TO THE LONDON COMIC CON 2014 (MCM) AND I'M GOING AS TAKANE FROM THE KAGEPRO! IF YOU'RE GOING AND ARE GOING AS SOMEONE FROM KAGEPRO OR KINGDOM HEARTS PLEASE MEET UP WITH ME AND I'LL LOVE YOU FIVE-EVER!

Enjoy, Favorite and Review please?

* * *

Axel stood on the hill where it all began going wrong.

So, so wrong…

He only hoped that 'he' hadn't forgotten what 'he' had said…

_Two figures walked home from school._

_Two young boys._

_Two best friends._

_The blonde one called Roxas and the taller one called Axel. Axel had had a bad day and was scuffing his feet on the way home._

_"You okay?" Roxas said with a worried voice._

_"I'm fine!" Axel scowled back._

_"Are you sure, you seem really down." The blonde grabbed Axel's wrist and stopped walking._

_"Just leave it alone Roxas!" The red head shook his hand from Roxas' grip and looked at him sternly._

_"I won't leave you until you tell me what's wrong!" Roxas yelled firmly reaching again for his friend's hand. Axel walked ahead and when he was at the bottom of the hill they were standing on,_

_"You're so annoying sometimes!" And with that Axel stormed off, leaving Roxas there at the top of the hill looking at the ground._

If he hadn't gotten so annoyed then maybe they'd be best friends… Maybe all that occurred that night and the next day wouldn't have happened.

_That night Axel received a text from Demyx, one of his first friends ever._

_~I heard you and Rox had a fight. – Demyx~_

_~You wouldn't understand, just forget it. – Axel~_

_~You'll be at school tomorrow right? – Demyx~_

_~No. I'm better off without a tomorrow to look to. – Axel~_

_~But you'll never see another sunset without a tomorrow. – Demyx~_

_~ I don't need a stupid sunset to keep me alive do I? Just leave me alone forever. – Axel~_

_Then Axel blocked all the numbers on his phone, deleted them and chucked the device in the bin. Yeah… Being alone is better than having others 'worry' too much. He lay on his bed dreaming of having the feeling of happiness of when his life was kinder to him and ignorance was really true bliss._

Axel stood there about to cry as he remembered what happened 8 months later.

_He'd not gone to school at all and he'd spent all his time in his room with the lights off, eating food his mother had brought up, on his computer. Not doing anything productive until…_

_"Axel! Someone's at the door for you. They really want to see you!" His mother shouted to him and finally for the first time in what seemed like forever, he went downstairs. He opened the door, to be blinded by the unusual thing called sun light._

_"Axel…" The boy on the doorstep smiled._

_"Roxas!" His best friend… What was he doing there on his doorstep? He'd almost forgotten what he had looked like._

_"Goodbye means we're never going to see each other again so I won't say it. I just want you to know I'm going to go live with my brother in England and I thought you should know since… It is my fault you're like this right now but-"Roxas continued talking and Axel stood there, his mind going crazy. Oh God was Roxas leaving? He didn't want him to leave… _

_"I'm sorry… Like I said before though, goodbye is too sad and I don't want this is being one of those goodbyes forever so… I'll see you again!" With that Roxas smiled his last smile and he walked away. Axel's body didn't obey him and his hand didn't reach to grab his best friend's hand and so the blonde disappeared._

Just as Axel remembered that he started to cry. I'll see you again? Ha as if… It'd been 5 years, no letters, calls or anything.

"I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IF YOU'RE NOT HERE!" Axel screamed to the sunset as so many tears fell that his vision went so blurry he couldn't make out anything anymore. His knees went weak and he fell to the ground trying to dry his eyes. It was useless though. The more he tried to calm down the more he cried remembering that the last actual sentence he said to his supposed 'best friend' was: You're so annoying. It was horrible. How he wished he could turn back time and break free from his tragic life.

But…

The fact is that it was all over and done…

And he could do nothing…

No one could save his past life…

However, Demyx, Zexion and Marluxia did have something in mind to help as they watched their friend helplessly sit there in a mess…

The next week, Axel's mother called to him –

"Axel! Someone's at the door for you. They really want to see you!" Those words… Maybe one of Axel's other old friends was leaving…

"Who is it?" He sighed as he opened the door.

"Axel..." A blonde stood there and the red head didn't believe his own eyes. It was Roxas… It was really him!

"Roxas!"

"Goodbye means you're not going to see the other again so I didn't say it. So here I am and here I can see you. That means I've seen you again, and I'm never going to leave again, no matter how annoyed you get at me. If you stay in your room like 5 years ago I promise I'll be there for you, I'll sit outside your door for however long it takes as long as it means there's the possibility you'll come out again!" Axel bit his lip as he started to cry (tears of joy this time around).

From there Roxas managed to get Axel to go to an actual University and get a good job and everything. They now live together and have promised to eat at least one meal each day together to make sure Axel doesn't starve himself. Demyx, Zexion and Marluxia became Axel's friends again.

Zexion asked Demyx out to everyone's surprise – they thought it's be the other way around.

Marluxia became 'good friends' with the Science teacher at the University.

Axel is going out with Roxas after the whole fiasco that spanned almost 9 years.

Everyone's happy… But if you don't like that then in an alternate universe Roxas decided that it was all his fault Axel became a lock-in and jumped off the school building the next term and died. Axel slit his neck with a pair of scissors never wanting to have anyone die because of him. Demyx moved to America and left everything behind. Zexion went mad and killed himself while having hallucinations. Marluxia tripped and fell down the stairs at school by some bullies who made fun of him and the fact that all his friends had abandoned him. His neck was broken and while at the hospital killed himself because that was the easy way out. Axel's mum continued with life as usual, apart from the fact that she went a 'doctor' to make all her memories disappear. It worked and she doesn't remember a thing. The science teacher Marluxia was 'good friends' with? He died in a scientific experiment that he had set up on purpose because he thought he would be forever alone…

Well aren't most of you (I hope) happy that the alternate version didn't happen?

This just goes to show – Always be there for others especially your friends no matter how they're acting. It could set off the worst chain reaction ever…


End file.
